J'ai engagé Eaque comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Miam, miam et re-miam. OS spécial anniversaire Lounacat.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je reviens avec un OS très spécial. Normalement la série des femmes de ménage s'arrêtait avec celui sur Minos. Mais en ce jour particulier j'ai décidé d'offrir une fic à ma coupine Louna avec qui je communique depuis un an. Donc je posterai Mimi en femme de ménage après Eaque – logique me direz-vous ! – ce n'est pas grave.

Un an de connerie et de délire sur messires les juges et Hadès nus aux termes et ce dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables… Hem, je me reprends.

Comme tu aimes monsieur-messire Garuda le plus hot de tous les juges, j'ai écris un petit quelque chose sur lui. J'espère que ce « truc » te plaira. Il n'y a aucune logique, juste un pur délire.

Disclaimer : l'idée originale est toujours de Miaam.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Louna !

Bisous népalais !

DarkPeriSadikLove.

* * *

**J'ai engagé Eaque comme femme de ménage**

A Antinora un samedi soir.

Eaque du Garuda finissait de remplir son petit calepin secret, là où il annotait ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il donnait des notes à ses amants éphémères, il en était à Myu quand il entendit le carillon de sa porte d'entrée sonner.

Bien sûr il alla s'enquérir de son visiteur. Il découvrit Hadès roi des Morts devant sa porte, l'air contrarié. Ce dernier entra sans y être convié.

— Eaque, crois-tu que c'est une tenue pour te présenter devant ton seigneur ?

Le juge baissa la tête puis reporta son attention sur Hadès qui le toisait mécontent. Eaque était légèrement vêtu. Il ne portait que pour seul habit un boxer ultra moulant qui laissait deviner, non apercevoir un peu de son attribut fantastique… Mais pour sa défense le juge était chez lui et ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir la visite de son seigneur.

— Vous voulez vous mettre à l'aise votre majesté ? Enlevez votre toge si c'est cela qui vous chagrine, répondit nullement gêné Eaque.

— Mais ! Que ! Eaque ! Ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on s'adresse à son dieu. Peux-tu passer un peignoir je te prie ? Je vois à peu près tout de ce que je ne veux pas voir.

— Comme vous voudrez.

L'étoile de la Vaillance – ce mot lui sied à merveille – alla s'habiller vite fait dans sa chambre. Il revint vêtu d'un sari violet qui laissait dévoiler ses épaules halées…

— Pourquoi tu portes un de ces accoutrements ? demanda Hadès étonné.

— C'est Shaka qui me l'a offert lorsque l'on s'est retrouvé en pèlerinage au bord du Gange l'été dernier.

— Tu fais copain-copain avec l'ennemi toi maintenant ? Bon ce n'est pas le sujet de ma venue. Je te confie une mission de la plus haute importance. J'ai besoin d'un espion pour enlever une auteur à succès qui écrira une grande et passionnante fic sur moi !

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tes frères sont des bons à rien. Rhadamanthe n'est pas fichu de faire la différence entre Athéna et un homme, Minos a tué la dernière que j'avais. Et en plus elle écrivait très mal. Il me faut quelqu'un d'autre à tout prix. Et par pitié, qu'elle ne mette pas en scène Perséphone ! C'est du réchauffé ça !

— Je suis à votre service majesté ! clama haut et fort Eaque tout fier de se voir confier une mission pour la première fois de sa vie.

— Tu devras passer inaperçu, comme d'habitude.

Hadès mit dans les mains de son subordonné un déguisement de… De… Rhoo vous savez depuis le temps ? De femme de ménage ! Gagné !

Quelque part en France, un lundi midi.

L'honorable troisième juge des Enfers c'était loupé n'ayant pas réglé son réveil à la bonne heure. Il arriva sur Terre la tête farineuse et le teint blafard – ce qui ne lui enlevait rien de son charme naturel. Cette fois-ci il prit la peine de s'habiller pour entrer dans ce monde hostile. Avant d'arriver au point de chute de sa mission, il se fit harceler et agresser par une armada de jeune fille en chaleur. Elles voulaient voir ce qu'il se cachait sous sa jupe.

Sous sa jupe parfaitement. Eaque portait une petite robe noire qui lui allait à ravir, par-dessus un tablier blanc surmonté de dentelles et froufrous violet et orange – le spectre n'est pas réputé pour son bon goût vestimentaire. Dans ses cheveux accrochés un ruban orange qui rehaussait la couleur sombre de ses cheveux. Son teint en était ravivé du coup.

Il sonna à la porte d'un bâtiment… Dring… Pas de réponse… Quand au bout de plusieurs minutes, des pas se firent entendre. Une jeune femme lui ouvrit. Elle s'évanouit aussitôt à la vue qui s'offrait devant elle. Embarrassé, surtout d'avoir un corps sans vie devant lui et qui ne résultait pas de son propre chef, le Garuda tenta de réanimer la pauvre victime. Il lui faisait de l'air avec sa main dont il se servait comme d'un éventail et l'affublait de tartes dans la figure. Ne sentant pas sa force, il fit plus de mal que de bien à l'humaine évanouie.

Il décida de la trainer jusque dans son salon et de l'allonger sur son divan. A son réveil, la jeune fille crue qu'elle hallucinait. Devant elle, assis sur sa table basse se tenait Eaque du Garuda étoile céleste de la Vaillance.

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux…

— Mais… Mais c'est… Vous… Tu… Eaque !

— Oui c'est moi. Comme se fait-il que vous me connaissiez ? Et surtout, que vous m'ayez reconnu avec ce camouflage ?

L'humaine rit. Plutôt elle s'esclaffa.

— Mais je connais le subterfuge d'Hadès qui est de déguiser ses juges pour entrer en terrain ennemi et fouiner à loisir… Je l'ai lu ça déjà !

— Comment ça lu ?

— Oui sur le site de fanfiction… Il y a des histoires qui concernent les spectres d'Hadès… apprit la jeune femme.

— Oui c'est parce que toi tu fais parti de cette secte ! pointa du doigt le seigneur Garuda. Es-tu bien Lounacat dit Lizziecat dit aussi Touquizzy ? Ne serais-tu pas gémeaux pour être psychotique de la sorte et posséder autant de pseudos ?

— Non du tout… Je suis cancer moi…

— Oh mais ça change tout… se ravisa le troisième juge. Je suis missionné pour t'enlever et t'amener vers notre majesté. Il désire avoir le privilège de se voir écrire une histoire qui relaterait ses exploits. Et toi tu écris sur lui, nous le savons… Nous avons nos sources…

— Lesquelles si je puis me permettre ? interrogea Louna-Lizzie-Touqui.

— Peu importe nous le savons. Viens avec moi et tu connaitras le nirvana…

Nullement impressionnée par la prestance du juge, Louna prit la main tendue d'Eaque pour partir avec lui dans un étincellement de flammes violettes – en passant elle se serra bien plus qu'il ne faut au torse musclé de messire Eaque.

A la Giudecca un mardi soir.

Eaque ramena sa victime, euh pardon son otage au palais infernal un mardi soir parce qu'il se perdit en chemin.

Devant Hadès notre auteur n'en menait pas large. Il lui ordonna d'écrire une magnifique fic d'aventure mélangée à de la romance sans invoquer le nom de Perséphone.

— La dernière auteure était d'une nullité absolue, tâche d'être à la hauteur Louna ! dicta Hadès.

Louna baissa la tête en signe de déférence. Une pensée traversa son esprit… Mais nous la tairons pour raison de pudeur.

— Que s'est-il passé avec mon prédécesseur ? s'enquit l'auteur.

— Nous l'avons tué tout simplement. Son scénario était mal fichu et son style abominable !

A cet énoncé Minos du Griffon afficha un sublime sourire sadique à souhait qui suintait la perversité. Qu'avait-il fait à cette pauvre auteure de fanfic ? Ca nul ne le savait.

* * *

Louna fut enfermée à Antinora sous la surveillance de Violate qui voyait d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée d'une autre femelle en ces lieux. Elle la regardait méchamment et la rationnait en nourriture. Puis quelque fois elle s'autorisait à la fouetter avec l'engin de Rune – le fouet pas autre chose bande d'obsédée.

Au bout d'un mois de dur labeur et de corrections de la part d'Eaque lui-même –physique les corrections évidement –, l'histoire fut bouclée.

Hadès la lut de long en large et ce plusieurs fois…

— Je n'y comprends rien ! Mais rien de rien c'est nul, nul, nul ! D'où as-tu vu humaine que je m'adonnais à des bassesses avec mes dieux jumeaux ? Réponds !

— C'est que… J'ai été contaminé seigneur Hadès, répondit Louna d'une toute petite voix.

— Qui ? Qui a un esprit assez tordu pour ça ?

— Je ne veux pas donner de nom…

— Je t'ai posé une question si je ne m'abuse…

— Perigrin ! C'est PerigrinTouque qui m'a mis ce genre d'idée en tête !

— Bien, soupira le dieu des Enfers. J'en ai assez entendu, tu vas aller la rejoindre…

Il claqua des doigts et Minos s'avança jusque vers Louna.

— Non pitié pas lui ! implora la mortelle.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que l'on entendit plus parler non plus de Lounacat – Lizziecat – Touquizzy sur le fandom de Saint Seiya. Celui-ci ne s'en porterait pas plus mal puisque de toute façon c'est bien connu que ses histoires n'apportaient rien au fandom.

Une voix se fit entendre malgré tout provenant du plafond.

— Louna ? Oh Louna tu es là toi aussi ? Je me sens moins seule… Tu as vu Mimiche ? Il est classe non ?

— Tais-toi Peri s'il te plait j'ai froid !

— Normal nous sommes emprisonnées dans le Cocyte, il gèle dur là !

Next…

**FIN**


End file.
